YuPaul’s Drag Race 4
YuPaul’s Drag Race 4 '''is fourth season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. It features twenty queens vying for the title of Baddest Bitch of the Year. Twists This season features a reinvention of the Teams Format from AS1. Instead of teams being eliminated together, the two or three members of the winning team lip-sync for their legacies. The one who wins will gain the ability to send one of the members of the losing team home. The remaining queen will join a pre-existing team, OR if it the losing team had three members, the team will stay together under a new team name. After the fifth episode, the teams dissolved and the first four eliminated queens were earch granted spots in the All-Stars season. Queens * Electra Watts * Bernadette Brown * Lucille Curveball * Andrea Lopez * Grace Carter * Ghetto Lexi * Phantasma * Julia * Seven * 304 * Sarah Atkins * Delicious * Cathy Burns * Adrika Biswas * Elsie Byte * Tia Glamour * Heart * Olivia Glass * Wanda Gunfire * Queer Lola Episodes Episode 1: Team WERK * '''Challenge: '''Design black and white outfits for your team. * '''Top2: '''Bernalicious * '''High: '''Fish * '''Low: '''Comedy * '''BTM2: '''Gold * '''Theme: '''Sexy Swimwear * '''Song: '''Holiday (Madonna) * '''Winner: '''Delicious * '''Out: '''Grace * '''Elsie Joins: '''Team Fish Episode 2: Dual (and Triple) Acts * '''Challenge: '''Dual and Triple Lip-Syncs at a Gay Bar * '''Runway: '''Bejeweled For the Gods * '''Top3: '''Team Fish * '''High: '''Brilliant * '''Low: '''Eleganza * '''BTM2: '''Weirdo * '''Theme: '''Pedestrian Realness * '''Song: '''Dreaming (Blondie) * '''Winner: '''Adrika * '''Out: '''Seven * '''Team Fire: '''Adrika, Wanda * '''Team Jewels: '''Andrea, Elsie Episode 3: Survival of the Filthiest * '''Challenge: '''Participate in a food-fight themed photo shoot. * '''Runway: '''Filthy Couture * '''Top2: '''Glamazon * '''High: '''Banjee * '''Low: '''Powerhouse * '''BTM2: '''Jewels * '''Theme: '''Disco Goddess * '''Song: '''Dancing Queen (ABBA) * '''Winner: '''Lucille * '''Out: '''Andrea * '''Elsie Joins: '''Team Powerhouse Episode 4: Commercial Girls * '''Challenge: '''Commercial Girls! * '''Runway: '''Happy Faces * '''Top2: '''Comedy * '''High: Bernalicious * Low: '''Brilliant * '''BTM2: '''Eleganza * '''Thme: '''Ominous Black * '''Song: '''Killy Killy Joker * '''Winner: '''Lola * '''Out: '''Heart * '''Team Trash: '''Olivia, Elsie * '''Team Sparkle: '''Julia, Phantasma Episode 5: The Teams Dissolve?! * '''Twists: '''The teams dissolve. It’s now every queen for herself. * '''New Format: '''The Format from last season. Episode 6: The Queens Are Here to Fight! * '''Challenge: '''Dragapalooza * '''Runway: '''Avant-Garde * '''Challenge Winne: '''Bernie * '''Runway Winner: '''Adrika * '''Challenge High: '''Electra, Wanda * '''Runway High: '''Lucille * '''Challenge Low: '''Olivia, Cathy * '''Runway Low: '''Ghetto * '''BTM2: '''Tia, Elsie * '''Theme: '''Flowing Frocks * '''Song: '''Let the World Be Ours Tonight (Deborah Cox) * '''Winner: '''Adrika * '''Out: '''Elsie Episode 7: That 70s Hoe * '''Challenge: '''Create a sitcom. * '''Runway Theme: '''Catsuit Realness * '''Challenge Winner: '''Wanda * '''Runway Winner: '''Cathy * '''High (Challenge): '''Bernie, 304 * '''High (Runway): '''Julia * '''Low (Challenge): '''Delicious, Lola * '''Low (Runway): '''Lucille * '''Loser (Challenge): '''Adrika * '''Loser (Runway): '''Sarah * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Punk * '''Song: '''Celebrity Skin (Hole) * '''Winner: '''Wanda * '''Out: '''Sarah Episode 8: Drag Pageant * '''Challenge: '''Drag Pageant (Glamour, Swimwear) * '''Glamour Winner: '''Adrika * '''Swimwear Winner: '''Phantasma * '''High (Glamour): '''Olivia, Lucille * '''High (Swimwear): '''Ghetto * '''Low (Glamour): '''Bernie, Lola * '''Low (Swimwear): '''Electra * '''Loser (Glamour): '''Julia * '''Loser (Swimwear): '''Cathy * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Tattered * '''Song: '''I Have Nothing (Whitney Housto) * '''Winner: '''Phantasma * '''Out: '''Cathy Episode 9: BROADway * '''Challenge: '''Drag, the Yusical * '''Runway: '''Stoned to Filth * '''Challenge Winner: '''Olivia * '''Runway Winner: '''Tia * '''High (Challenge): '''Ghetto, Wanda * '''High (Runwa): '''Adrika * '''Low (Challenge): '''Lucille, Julia * '''Low (Runway): '''Bernie * '''Loser (Challenge): '''304 * '''Loser (Runway): '''Electra * '''Theme: '''Crazy Catsuits * '''Song: '''Psychic Fire (BiBi) * '''Winner: '''Tia * '''Out: '''304 Epispde 10: The Lip-Sync of Your Life * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway: '''Crazy and Couture * '''Challenge Winner: '''Adrika * '''Runway Winner: '''Deicious * '''High (Challenge): '''Bernie, Olivia * '''High (Runway): '''Electra * '''Low (Challenge): '''Phantasma, Lola * '''Low (Runway): '''Julia * '''Loser (Challenge): '''Lucille * '''Loser (Runway): '''Tia * '''Theme: '''Blue Gown * '''Song: '''What About Us? (P!nk) * '''Winner: '''Adrika * '''Out: '''Tia Episode 11: Laugh About It! # '''Challenge: '''Stand Up # '''Runway: '''Club Kid # '''Challenge Winner: '''Lola # '''Runway Winner: '''Delicious # '''Challenge High: '''Lucille, Bernie # '''Runway High: '''Electra * '''Challenge Low: '''Ghetto, Olivia * '''Runway Low: '''Adrika * '''Challenge Loser: '''Wanda * '''Runway Loser: '''Julia * '''Theme: '''Black and white * '''Song: '''Heavy Cross by Gossip * '''Winner: '''Lola * '''Out: '''Julia Episode 12: Burlesque * '''Main Challenge: '''Burlesque * '''Runway: '''Lingerie * '''Challenge Winner: '''Electra * '''Runway Winner: '''Adrika * '''Challenge High: '''Ghetto, Wanda * '''Runway High: '''Phantasma * '''Challenge Low: '''Bernie, Olivia * '''Runway Low: '''Delicious * '''Challenge Loser: '''Lucille * '''Runway Loser: '''Lola * '''Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Song: '''At Last (Etta James) * '''Winner: '''Adrika * '''Out: '''Lucille Episode 13: Snatch Game: Rematch * '''Challenge: '''Anither Snatch Game (after the first one sucked) * '''Runway: '''Arabian Nights * '''Challenge Winner: '''Wanda * '''Runway Winner: '''Ghetto * '''Challenge High: '''Adrika * '''Runway High: '''Olivia * '''Challenge Low: '''Phantasma * '''Runway Low: '''Lola * '''Challenge Loser: '''Delicious * '''Runway Loser: '''Bernie * '''Theme: '''Girly Girl * '''Song: '''I’m a Barbie Girl (Aqua) * '''Winner: '''Ghetto * '''Out: '''Phantasma (Quit) Episode 14: Drag Queen Cup: Part 1 * '''Wheel of Drag Winner: '''Bernie * '''Participants: '''Electra, Olivia * '''Song: '''Cold-Hearted Snake (Paula Abdul) * '''Top 4: '''Olivia * '''Eliminated: Electra Episode 15: Drag Queen Cup: Part 2 * SPIN: '''Delicious * '''Participants: '''Adrika and Lola * '''Song: '''No More Lies (Michel’le) * '''Top 4: '''Adrika * '''Eliminated: '''Lola Episode 16: Drag Queen Cup: Part 3 * '''Spin: '''Olivia * '''Participants: '''Ghetto and Wanda * '''Song: '''Getaway Car by Taylor Swift * '''Top 4: '''Wanda * '''Eliminated: '''Ghetto Episode 17: The Top 4 * '''Participants: '''Bernie and Delicious * '''Song: '''Poker Face (Lady Gaga) * '''Top4: '''Bernie * '''Out: '''Delicious Episode 18: Reunion * '''Eliminated: '''Olivia Episode 19: Recap * '''Eliminated: '''Nobody * '''Miss C: 304 Episode 20: The Last Step * '''Song: '''Modern Love (RuPaul) * '''Eliminated: '''Wanda Episode 21: The Grande Finale? * '''Song: '''Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler) * '''Eliminated: '''No one Episode 22: The Grande Finale! * '''Song: '''Total Eclipse of the Heart? * '''True Finale Song: '''Anaconda (Nicki Minaj) * '''Winner of YuPaul’s Drag Race: '''Adrika Contestant Progress Teams Category:Seasons